


Making Exceptions

by mickeylovesian



Series: Gallavich drabbles [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylovesian/pseuds/mickeylovesian





	Making Exceptions

Mickey didn’t intend to stay for a drink. All he wanted to do was get the money Big Eddie owed him and go home and play video games. But as soon as the door to the Alibi closed behind him he knew he would be staying.

Ian was alone at the bar; he hadn’t noticed him yet. Mickey looked around for Big Eddie, who was nowhere to be found. I’ll just get it tomorrow, he thought, even though he had promised Iggy he would get it that night.

He slid onto the stool next to Ian. “Hey firecrotch,”

Ian jumped at the sound of his voice. “Mick, What are you doing here?”

"Getting a drink. What does it look like fuckhead?" he asked with a smile.

"Just not used to you talking to me in public."

"Make a big deal about it and I won’t." Kev walked over to them. "Whiskey." To Ian he added, "So, drinking alone now?"

"Lip was here, but your sister called. I was just finishing my drink," he said, swallowing the last of his beer. Kev came back with Mickey’s drink and Ian’s bill. "I’ll actually have another, Kev. Sorry."

Mickey caught Ian’s eye and smiled.


End file.
